American Horror Story: Phantom
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Brought to a world full of the supernatural Danny decided not to be a hero or a villain. He found a place to belong and people he was fond of and decided to just enjoy his life to the fullest. No matter what came after him he would survive and gloat over the fallen bodies of his foes.
1. Prologue: Clone's Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10

* * *

 **Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

* * *

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone, we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this clamed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. Chapter One: Making New Freinds

**Author's Note: All the characters are based on their actors. I really wanted a season of American Horror Story where the characters notice they look alike despite that Ryan claimed they looked different to each other. This story contains all seasons of American Horror Story either in characters or references.**

 **Pairing: Godlike Full ghost Dannyxharem**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or American Horror Story**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Making New Friends**

* * *

Danny walked through a bayou of Lafayette, Louisiana eating a green apple. He was bored and wanted to see the entire city. He had been in this world for a long time and had traveled through it many time but he still liked the simple things.

He had thrown them some chicken and watched as the fed. Watching those gaping mouths and sharp teeth bite into the chicken had even freaked him out for a bit.

While he might be a ghost and unable to die again getting caught in those teeth was something that he would probably not enjoy. He was really bored and just doing random things without a purpose.

There was no moon in the sky but his glowing hand solved that problem. He would have kept walking but he heard people moving through the woods. It sounded like they were dragging something that was trying to fight back but failing.

Danny walked towards the sound because odds are this was not a good thing.

He eventually found a blonde woman bound to an object and being doused in gasoline. In front of her were a group of people watching as the man lit a match walking forwards.

He knew well enough that there was no way a situation like that would end well if he did not interfere.

He decided to help the poor girl.

Danny brought a storm in the area. Water to pour down on everyone and douse the match in the hands of the man at the front. Lightning came down and struck around them. They were all terrified over what was happening. That meant that it was working perfectly.

The girl that had her arms bound was looking curious over what was happening.

"This is proof that this girl is league with the devil." The man who was leading the others said pointing at the girl. Danny was just getting more and more annoyed with these people.

Looks like he was going to have to get violent with them after all. Danny replaced the physics in the area with low level cartoon physics. Now no matter how much he hurt them they would not die.

He teleported in the middle of the field. The group backed up a bit as they looked at him. He did not give them a moment to think anymore and with two conjured bats he began swinging.

"Begone demon." the man in front said to him so Danny kicked the man's leg out and when the man came down he swung the bat at his head. As the man twirled in the air and crashed to the ground Danny had the numbers eight point five show up above them.

"You guys can leave. I mean I hope you don't so I can beat on you more but I want to give you the option." Danny said to them as he twirled the bats in his hand.

"We shall not run spawn of satan." A man cried out and Danny watched as they came at him somehow thinking that the lot of the them could take him down. Better trained witch hunters had tried capturing him before and they all failed.

"Let's go then." Danny said as he dropped both bats to the ground. Danny let them get closer and closer and just when they believed the would reach him he used telekinesis to send them flying back to the ground.

As they groaned in pain Danny smiled and walked towards the bound woman who was staring at him. With a glance her arms were freed and she fell into his arms. He also returned the laws of physics back to normal.

"Hello." Danny said to the girl.

"Hey." She said staring at him. She was looking at his face but more specifically his white hair and green eyes. Most people found it strange that it was his natural hair color when he told them,

They did not know he was a ghost so they were usually surprised. He was used to it.

"So what is your name?" Danny asked trying to get her focused on the present.

"Misty Day." She answered him as she sank to the ground.

"You okay?" Danny asked looking at her while giving her time to get used to the fact that she was not being burned alive.

"Yeah I am good just need a few minutes to take it all in." Misty said.

"So why were those guys trying to make you into terrible barbecue?" Danny asked her pointing at the group of unconscious people.

"I brought a bird back to life and fell unconscious." Misty said.

"So is this the first time this happened?" Danny asked. Clearly the girl was a witch the only question left was whether she was aware of it or not.

"It's happened before." Misty answered him. So at least she was aware of what she was. It saved a lot of awkward explaining. Now she had to decide what to do next.

"So first let me deal with these guys and then we can talk." Danny said to her as he walked over to the fallen bodies. He picked one up after the other and were now altering their memories among other things.

They now believed that he had found them carrying Misty into the woods and saved her. He beat them up but they had no recollection of his abilities. As far as they were concerned he was just a regular guy.

It was safe for them that way. Otherwise he would have had to kill them.

"What did you do to them?" Misty asked as she watched the men walk away dazed and no longer paying her any attention.

"I made it so they won't be bothering you anymore." Danny said.

"Thank you but where do I go now?" Misty asked clearly lost. He had seen in her memories that her parents had just let the group take her.

"I know a group of people who would accept you." Danny said to her. Cordelia was always looking for new witches to protect and teach. She only currently had four students in the school.

."What are you talking about?" Misty asked him.

"I am talking about a school for witches." Danny told her and watched as her eyes widened.

"There are others out there like me?" Misty asked him and while the image of all the witches at the school came to mind he had to admit that none of them were like Misty.

Also he was surprised by how much she looked like a young Nora Montgomery. This wasn't the first person he met that had a familiar face. He was really wondering what was with this world if they had to repeat faces.

He had a scrapbook for all the people he met that had the same face of other people. He just wondered how they did not see it given that some of their dopplegangers were famous and some had been in television.

Sometimes he thought that there was some sort of magic was going on that prevented them from seeing that.

"They have their own abilities but yes." Danny said to her.

"Do you want to go?" Danny asked her. He would not force the issue but he would alert Cordelia so that she could keep an eye on her pretty well.

"Yes." Misty said and with that Danny created a portal to New Orleans.

"After you." Danny said as Misty walked through the glowing portal. He was not far behind her.

With his hands in his jeans Danny walked in next and looked at the Miss Robichaux's academy Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. It had been a month since he had last been here.

"This is the place?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah. I know it's no Hogwarts but it is an okay place." Danny said to her as they walked up to the gate. He led the way because the wards on the school went up at night and no one besides people keyed in would be allowed to open the gate.

"You are sure they will accept me?" Misty asked him.

"Sure the headmistress accepts all witches. I am sure you will like her." Danny said to her as he opened the door. Looking at the clock he could see that it was almost twelve in the morning.

"Looks like it is later than I thought. You can stay in an empty room for tonight until you get a proper room." Danny said to her. Cordelia was a very deep sleeper and waking her up this hour would not do anyone any good.

He would admit to have sometimes killed people for interrupting his sleep. That had been so long ago when he was getting use to his powers though.

Waiting until the morning was for the best.

"So where are you going to sleep?" Misty asked him.

"I have my own room." Danny said as he walked up the steps. He spent enough time here that he was given one of the guest rooms as his personal room by a supreme named Mimi DeLongpre a few generations back.

"Good night." Misty said as she walked into a room across the hall from him.

"See you in the morning." Danny said as he closed his room door and went to his bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny walked through the halls walking through the halls heading downstairs. Misty was still asleep in her room and he knew that because he had turned the door intangible and stuck his head through. She had a hard night yesterday and let her sleep.

"aaahh." Danny heard a female voice scream out downstairs and so curious to what was going on he phased through the floor and found the Madison and the other girls in cloaks wearing masks and facing a girl on the table. Madison had her mask in one hand and a knife in the other.

He was more focused on the new girl though. She looked like a living version of Violet Harmon. He really wondered what was going on that he was meeting so many doppelgangers today.

At least now he had another reason for going to Los Angeles.

"Relax Sabrina, we were just messing with you." Madison said straightening out her hair.

"Holy shit, are you..?" The girl began before he made his entrance into the room.

"Yes this is her." Danny said as he set the candles back on fire though this time the color of the flame was green.

"Madison Montgomery movie star." Madison said to her. Madison still liked that title following her name.

"Shit when's the last time you made a movie, girl?" Queenie asked as she pulled off her hood. Madison was ignoring Queenie for now but he doubted that she would let that insult slide.

"I'm Nan hi." Nan said to the girl Danny wished he could have introduced the girl to Adelaide but that was impossible.

"Zoe." The girl said finally giving her name to the group.

"Queenie." Queenie said giver the girl her name.

"Last but never least is me. You can call me Danny." Danny said introducing himself with a wave.

"So bored now." Madison said trying to bring down the mood.

"Don't be mean. You went to all this trouble to scare the girl you could at least try to be nice." Danny said to Madison.

"So is this all of you?" Zoe asked still sitting on the table but no longer freaking out.

"At the moment." Cordelia said entering the room with style.

"Actually Cordelia not true. I mean tot tell you I found a new recruit for you guys. She is upstairs sleeping." Danny said bringing all eyes on him.

"Another new girl?" Madison complained.

"Where is she?" Cordelia asked him.

"Upstairs in the room across from mine." Danny answered her.

"Alright I will explain everything to Zoe and what is this new girl's name by the way?" Cordelia asked him.

"Her name is Misty." Danny said to Cordelia. He truly wanted to one day have her see pictures of a young Lana winter or meet Audrey Tindall.

"Alright You girls go and get the groceries from the driveway with Danny while I show Zoe and Misty around." Cordelia said to the group before leaving with Zoe.

"Alright good luck girls." Danny said creating a duplicate for them that walked to the door while scowling.

"Where are you going?"Queenie asked him as she crossed her arms.

"I am going to take a shower." Danny said to the group before going through the ceiling. He left them a duplicate so he did not feel that bad. It had enough strength to carry all the bags.

"You are just going to leave us?" Madison asked him with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Why do you think I left you a duplicate." Danny said. He ignored them cursing him down below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was walking through the halls in a long sleeve black shirt and shorts. His duplicate had returned to him the moment he had left the shower. The girls were downstairs at the table just talking and getting to know each other. He wanted to catch up and see what was new with the girls.

As he walked down the steps he felt that someone was glaring at him. Looking around he eventually found the source. Spalding was holding a broom in his hands so tightly that Danny thought that it might snap. Spalding was never really fond of him. The fact that he could not do anything to him only made the butler angrier.

"Hello Splading. How have you been?" Danny asked with a grin to the man. They both knew that he couldn't talk and the reason why that was. The man had performed the action himself so Danny did not mind making fun of him for it. He was sure that his and Madison's actions only added to Spalding's hate.

"Have a good day." Danny said as he walked down stairs whistling with a skip in his step.

It was time everybody got properly introduced to each other while they waited for Spalding to make lunch. Well they were going to wait for it Danny did not trust the man enough to let him make his food.

"So how is everybody doing?" Danny asked as he slid into the room. Everyone glanced at him clearly annoyed that he ditched them earlier.

"Come on you can't still be mad." Danny said as he walked up to the table and took a seat.

"I am." Queenie said to him.

"Then I truly apologize." Danny said as he conjured himself a cheeseburger.

"Be careful you don't want Queenie to tackle you for that." Madison said in showing she had not forgotten Queenie's earlier insult.

"Take this you Botox bimbo." Queenie said stabbing her hand with a fork. Since she was basically a walking talking voodoo doll the pain transferred to her desired target which in this case was Madison.

"Wow." Zoe said from her end.

"Yeah Queenie's abilities transfer pain, Madison moves things with her mind, Nan reads minds, and Misty can revive the dead." Danny said to Zoe.

"What can you do?" Zoe asked him.

"Lots of things." Danny said creating a blue rose in his hand that he passed to her.

"Sweetie can you fix this?" Madison asked as she put her hand across the table and into his reach. Danny knew she was jealous he was paying more attention to Zoe than her. Despite knowing him for years and her outward personality Madison was really insecure.

"Sure." Danny grasped her hand and a second later the blood and the cuts were gone.

"Cool." Misty said to him sitting next to Nan.

"So how are you feeling Misty?" Danny asked her wanting see what she thought of the school so far.

"It seems okay. I am curious about something though." Misty said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"The supreme. Miss Cordelia seemed reluctant to say anything about her so I did not ask." Misty said.

"Yeah she seemed to not want to talk about her." Zoe said.

"No surprise." Danny said and he watched as all the girls turned towards him. They may be as different as possible but they were all interested in gossip and secrets.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"The supreme Fiona Goode is her mother." Danny said.

"Mama drama?" Queenie asked him.

"Oh yeah. Enough to fill few seasons of a sitcom." Danny answered her.

"What is the supreme like?" Nan asked him. She could not read his mind like the others and in the beginning it had made her uncomfortable she was now cool with it.

"Oh Imagine an old lady obsessed with her past youth and a belief that she is better than everyone." Danny said.

"You mean Madison in a decade." Queenie quipped. Madison did not like that and made a knife stab her hand. That impulsive act only brought pain to Madison and required him to heal her hand again.

"Calm down you two." Nan said trying to be the peacekeeper like always.

"She may sound horrible but she must be powerful and impressive." Zoe said to him.

"I mean she is nicer than the first supreme." Danny said to them.

"What was she like?" Nan asked him.

"The best words to describe her would be strange and cruel." Danny said.

"How do you know about her?" Misty asked.

"I've met her." Danny said to her.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't she be dead by now?" Zoe asked.

"She unlike all other supremes after her had the ability of immortality." Danny said to them.

"So there are two supremes in the world?" Misty asked him.

"Technically three. The first supreme Scathach, the current Fiona, and the next one in line." Danny said. He had some suspicions on who it is but he was not going to say anything.

"The next one?" Madison said.

"It is a process. The current supreme gets weaker and her powers flow into the next one in the line." Danny said. He considered it to be a more terrible version of the avatar line from the cartoon. It was the cause of death instead of happening after death.

"That sounds like it sucks." Madison said.

"No kidding." Queenie said.

"Anyway I was invited to this fashion show in California next week by a friend and wondered if you guys wanted to come along." Danny said to the group.

"I'm in." Madison said to him. She constantly told him that she was bored of this place when they talked to each other.

"It doesn't seem like my kind of scene." Queenie and Zoe said.

"What is so special about this place that makes you want to go?" Nan said to him.

"The place is haunted and run by supernatural creatures. I thought it would be fun to mess around with people and just relax." Danny said. With that sentence he could tell that he clearly got the others back on board.

"Sounds like fun." Zoe said. He had wanted to take Zoe for another reason though. The Murder House was not that far from the Cortez hotel and with one detour he could show Zoe, Madison, Nan, and Misty the place.

"Hey can you introduce us to the first supreme too since we are going on this trip?" Misty asked him.

"I can take you to meet her anytime except during a blood moon." Danny said to the group.

"Why?" Nan asked.

"Because that is when her ghost army starts murdering people." Danny said ominously while using his powers to dim the lights and echo his voice around the room.

"Are you serious?" Zoe asked him.

"Yeah. Every night of the blood moon the lost colony of Roanoke rise to murder the people of the land." Danny said to the them.

"You're kidding right?" Queenie asked him.

"No. The first supreme is what happened to the people of the missing colony of Roanoke." Danny said while letting light return to the room.

"Woah." Zoe said. He had wondered if Zoe shared a love of the morbid, Gothic, and supernatural with her doppelganger Violet. Look like she did.

Spalding came in and that ended any conversation as he brought the food and everyone began to enjoy their lunch. Danny just enjoyed his cheeseburger. Things were going good and so Danny just decided to relax and have fun. He had a feeling that things were going to get hectic soon.

Fiona was apparently back and with her around things were likely to get complicated and not in a fun way.

0-0-0-0-0-0

( **lemon** )

Danny was in his bed watching netflix on his laptop when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He was so into what he he was watching that he hadn't noticed the doorknob turn or the door open.

"Hello Madison." Danny said not fighting her grip at all. Instead he turned his laptop off and put it on the floor next to his bed.

"It has been way too long." Madison said as she pulled back and turned him around and straddled him.

"I was only gone for a month and we talked like every couple of days." Danny said to her as he grabbed her her shoulder with one of his hands.

"I missed seeing you in person." Madison said to him as she pulled him up for a kiss. Danny while kissing Madison made her shirt and bra move from on her to the floor.

"Not fair." Madison pouted at him as she crossed her arms over her chest blocking them his sight.

"I don't play fair." Danny said said as he flipped the two of them around with Madison on the bottom and him on the top.

"What are you going to do now?" Madison asked him with a grin on her face wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting upward to his crotch still in his shorts.

"Let it be a surprise." Danny said as he began to kiss her from her neck to her navel. He spent a couple minutes kissing her breasts before though. When he got to her pants he pulled those off himself along with her black underwear.

"Hurry up." Madison said as she pushed his head closer and closer to her pussy. Danny extended his tongue and curved it when he pushed it inside her. Madison gripped his head and started moaning so loud Danny was sure that if he hadn't made this room sound proof so long ago the entire house might hear them. Nan might be able to hear Madison's thoughts but she should really learn to respect people's privacy.

Queenie kept warning her.

Madison eventually pushed his head away.

"Danny enough foreplay." Madison said as he got up and kissed her. He picked her up and set her on his cock. She began to bounce on it while holding his head to her chest not letting him go. She left scratch mark on his back that healed a few seconds later.

They kept going until she passed out with her head laying on his shoulder and her body still sitting on his lap.

(Lemon End)

Danny laid her down on the bed and put a blanket over her. He put his laptop back on and continued watching netflix. He only took a break to tell Donovan and Elizabeth that he and his friends were coming to the show.

He would ask Cordelia about the Fiona situation tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Two: Fixing A Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or American Horror Story

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Fixing a Family**

* * *

Danny walked into the room where Cordelia worked on her plants and made potions. Madison was still asleep in his bed but he had gotten bored and decided to see what was going on in the house.

"Hey Cordelia." Danny said to gain her attention.

"What is it Danny?" Cordelia asked turning back from her plants. She looked annoyed and frustrated. Danny knew there was only one person that could do that her. Looks like she and her mother had been talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother." Danny said and watched as she sighed.

"What did Fiona do now?" Cordelia asked him.

"Nothing yet as far as I know. I have been wondering why is she here?" Danny asked her.

"Only Fiona knows the answer to that and good luck getting the truth out of her." Cordelia said. She was right. Fiona was a master liar and and an expert at stretching the truth.

"Have you thought about poisoning her?" Danny asked her.

"She is too smart for that." Cordelia said to him.

"True." Danny said. He had asked Cordelia a long time ago if she wanted him to deal with Fiona and she had said no. Cordelia had made him promise that he would not do anything to Fiona.

Danny had accepted his friend's request.

"Plotting to get rid of me?" Fiona's voice rang out into the room.

"Hello Fiona." Danny said as he turned to look at her. Time had not treated Fiona well. All the partying, drugs, and sex had taken its toll on her body.

"Danny trying to get my own daughter to kill me how cold." Fiona said looking at him with her cold eyes trying to scare his into submission.

He had been alive too long to worry about her eyes. They were cold and piercing. That was another thing that had changed with time. Before those eyes a bit of mischief but now there was a look of anger in them that was directed at herself and everyone else.

"Fiona you know I don't want you dead." Danny said to her. He might have wanted her gone to the farthest mountain possible but he did not want her dead.

"Don't bullshit me. You might be better than my daughter but no one is as good as me." Fiona said and Danny turned to Fiona and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I came to tell Cordelia that I will be taking the girls on a trip." Fiona said. Cordelia said nothing while her mother told her. She may have been headmistress but Cordelia would never challenge Fiona.

Before Danny could say or ask anything his phone began to ring. Looking at the number he could tell it didn't belong to anyone he knew. Danny wondered if it might have been a wrong call. He was too curious to hang up though.

"Who is this?" Danny said in a questioning tone of voice.

"Hello Sweetheart." Danny heard in an english accent.

"Lila is that you?" Danny asked to the voice on the phone.

"Yes it is and I kind of need your help." Lila said. Danny wondered what kind of trouble she was involved in now. Last he heard she was in Miami enjoying the sun. Weird considering that she was a vampire.

"Tell me more." Danny said as he left Cordelia and Fiona behind.

"I will explain when you arrive but first how old do you look now?" Lila asked him.

"About seventeen." Danny answered.

"Yeah I am going to need you to age up to about a few years." Lila said to him.

"Why?" Danny asked. The request was not that weird. Danny constantly shifted the age his body was. It kept people from noticing the fact that he was not normal.

"I promise to explain when you arrive." Lila said.

"Fine. Do you want me to tell Madison about what's happening?" Danny asked her. Lila Tournay was by all legal standards Madison's guardian since Madison's mom let her be arrested after snorting half of her cocaine.

Lila and Madison got along very well. Lila did not try to control her and Madison did not mess with Lila's patients.

"Not really but tell her I said hello." Lila said to him.

"Whose phone is this anyway I don't recognize the number?" Danny asked her.

"Mine was dead so I had to borrow it from someone else." Lila said.

"Is the person still alive?" Danny asked her. Lila was unpredictable and unstable at the best of times so it was always ready to be prepared when dealing with her.

"Yes he is but he will be in the hospital for a couple months." Lila said.

"Did he deserve it?" Danny asked her.

"Yes he did." Lila said.

"So are you coming?" Lila asked him.

"I will be there." Danny said while opening a portal to Miami.

"Thanks sweetie." Lila said before hanging up.

Danny texted Madison that he would be gone for a while helping Lila and that she said hello before stepping through the portal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stepped out of the portal and took a look around Lila's penthouse. Danny had to admit that the place looked really nice. The iron sculptures that hung around the place made it look really interesting.

"She still loves her sculptures." Danny said as he took a look of a sculpture made of mailboxes. Knowing her they were most likely stolen.

"Yes I do." Lila's voice came from behind him and as Danny turned to face her she held his face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss.

(Lemon)

Danny gave her a kiss while ripping her shirt off of her. Danny turned her around and sucked on her neck while he groped her breasts through her bra. Lila gave a moan as she rubbed her ass on his pants.

"I have missed you." Lila said as she moved from him and got on her knees. She pulled his pants down as well to get to what they were hiding from her.

"Just like Madison you don't take me leaving very well." Danny said as she took his eleven inch cock into her mouth. In the beginning she had problems taking him down her throat but after all of their years together it was hardly a problem.

Slurping sounds rang out throughout the room as Lila proved why out of all the lovers he'd had she was the best at sucking cock.

"You haven't lost a step." Danny said as he blasted his load into her throat.

"You say that and yet you are still hard." Lila said as she stood up and ripped his shirt off and began to kiss her way up before reaching his lips.

"Let us move to the fun part then." Danny said conjuring a bed in the hall because he was in mood to go to the bedroom and they would mess up their knees and backs if they stayed on the floor.

Their history had caused such things before and it took a while for it to go away even though they were supernatural.

"You want to be on top or shall I?" Lila asked him as she laid on the bed.

"I do want to see you bounce up and down." Danny said as he rolled over and let her take control. During the roll he had removed her black bra so the only clothes she was left in were her shorts and underwear.

Lila pushed herself up and removed her shorts and black thong while he removed his pants and boxers.

"Now lets us get to the fun part." Lila said as she enveloped his cock in her tight walls. Danny smacked her ass as she began to bounce up and down. Her black hair was sticking to her hair the more of a sweat she built up.

"You are so fucking good." Lila moaned as her pale skin began to glisten. So many years alive and in the sun and she was still so pale.

"I could say the same thing for you." Danny said as his hands moved up her chest and twisted her nipples as she moved up and down.

"Is that the hardest you can go? Maybe old age is starting to affect you?" Lila taunted him with a smile on her face as she stared down at him.

"You are going to regret that." Danny said as he rolled them over with Lila going into doggy style.

"Am I?" Lila asked him.

"You are going to see stars by the time I am done with you." Danny said as he thrusted into her while grabbing her shoulder and holding them behind her back.

"Promises, promises." Lila said in a singsong tone of voice.

Danny and Lila kept going until the sun vanished and the moon rose into the sky. By the time he was finished Lila had came seven times and was a drooling mess with her head lying in the pillow he had created.

"I always keep my promises." Danny said as he looked down at her. He had came twice but still could keep going but it seemed like Lila was too tired. He then remembered that she had asked him to help her with something.

(Lemon End)

"So what are we doing?" Danny asked Lila from across the coffee shop table.

"We are helping a family in need." Lila said looking through a pair of binoculars. It was an average Miami day with hot temperatures and people walking about.

"How are you involved?" Danny asked her taking a sip of his tea. He had changed it to taste like grape soda.

"I am sponsoring the husband in Narcotics Anonymous." Lila said.

"So what is he addicted to?" Danny asked curious why Lila was so invested in the couple. Lila worked as a therapist and volunteered as a sponsor to feed off her patient's pain.

He had met Lila a few centuries back. She was going by Lila West then. She had burned down her fiance's house. She had recently been made a vampire and was experiencing the new emotions that they brought about.

The time they spent together had shown him that Lila did not feel much herself but instead fed off of the emotions of others. She got off on them.

"He is a serial killer." Lila said.

"How do you know?" Danny asked her.

"I was curious about what was bothering him. I followed him one night and confronted him." Lila said.

"So is he aware that you know?" Danny asked her.

"No. I erased the event from his mind." Lila said.

"There has to be something more in this for you though Lila?" Danny asked as he put his cup down and stared at her. Looking in her eyes he could tell there was something that she was not telling him.

"There is something else." Lila admitted to him.

"Of course there would be. What is it?" Danny asked her.

"That is a surprise for later." Lila said.

"You can tell me." Danny said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it tenderly.

"You know how I feel about ruining surprises." Lila said as she took the hand that was holding hers and kissed it.

"Fine. What is this guy's name and how can I help?" Danny asked.

"His name is Dexter Morgan and you are going to help me fix him." Lila said as she stood up and gestured for him to follow.

"Fine but I hope that you are going to explain more." Danny said as he put money down and followed her to her car.

"Of course I will. You can't help me if you don't know the full story." Lila said as she got into the driver's seat and started the car. Danny had no idea where they were going but since it looked like he was getting answers eventually he let her take the lead.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny looked at the house that the target was in and had to admit that it looked like the perfect image of a family. If it wasn't for the boyfriend's secret double life it would be.

"So who is the mother?" Danny asked Lila who was fixing her makeup in the mirror. During the drive he learned all about Dexter Morgan and what was going on in his life. From the suspicious detective following him to the search the police were doing to chase him down. Apparently they had decided to call him the Bay Harbor wondered how the regular butchers in the city felt about the nickname.

"Rita Bennett is her name. She is a nice lady but has a horrible mother." Lila said. Danny knew how Lila felt about her own horrible mother and said nothing else.

"So what is the plan?" Danny asked her.

"I was thinking that you would put them in your special "witness protection" to take care of them. We knock them out and tie them up and then while they are bound we fix Dexter modify their memorize and send them on their way." Lila said looking at him.

"Any ideas of where to send them?" Danny asked.

"I was hoping you had an idea." Lila said glancing at him. Lila for all her intelligence could be very impulsive at times. It had led to a few witch hunts over the years and his kill count going remembered the one time he had to burn a village to the ground to save her from herself.

"I have got an idea." Danny said thinking of all the books that he had recently nodded and gestured for Danny to get out of the car.

"You aren't coming with?" Danny asked her when he noticed that she had not left the car.

"I have a plan but I need to take care of a few things first." Lila said to him with a smirk on her face.

"Then why did I have to leave the car?" Danny asked creating a pair of sunglasses over his face to protect him from the sun.

"This is related to the surprise for later and I can't have you listening in love." Lila said to him before rolling up her window and calling somebody. Danny was tempted to listen in but he knew that Lila hated it when he ruined one of her surprises. He had spent a decade making it up to her after ruining one and was not in the mood to do it again.

Danny had to wait ten minutes before Lila hung up the phone and given the smile on her face he was assuming the person on the other end was not happy. The smile on Lila's face was filled with a contentment only given when you have broken down an enemy into a spiral of depression and or fear.

"Ready now?" Danny asked as Lila got out of the car.

"Yes now follow me love. We have a family to save." Lila said as she walked over to the house. Looking out the window Danny could see her knock on the door. Dexter opened the door and Lila punched him in the face the moment he opened his mouth.

"Wow." Danny said as he watched as she pulled out a gun from the back of her pants.

Danny had to admit that way was certainly effective. He was brought from his thoughts when his phone began to vibrate.

Danny looked at his phone and there was text message from Lila saying come on. Danny left the car and walked at a leisurely pace to the suburban house.

As he walked in he saw the family all tied up and in chairs.

"That was fast." Danny said and watched as the kids glared at him while the mother looked scared and worried. The man of the hour was bound as well but at a far distance from the others. Danny closed the door and made it so that no one outside the house could hear anything. They did not need anyone else butting in now.

"What is going on?" Dexter asked as he tried to struggle out of the ropes he was bound in.

"You would have to ask her this is her show.I am just giving a hand." Danny said as he leaned against the closed door. This was Lila's show and it would be in poor taste to ruin it.

"Rita I have something to tell you." Lila said as she pulled a chair and turned it around so she could sit and face Rita.

"That you are a psychotic killer." Rita said. Danny smiled at the comment. The lady was certainly brave.

"That is true but no. I have to tell you a secret about Dexter." Lila said to her in a fake whisper. Danny could see that Dexter was paying attention to the conversation while trying to escape. The kids were too scared to move and just sat bound to the chair.

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked her.

"Dexter is the Bay Harbor Butcher." Lila said and her eyes widened.

"That is impossible." Rita denied. Well Danny had known going in that she might not believe them given the circumstances but it did not matter especially where they were going.

"It is always the quiet ones." Danny said as he opened the fridge and got himself something to eat. There was no reason for him to starve while this was going on.

They tried to keep him in their line of sight but with the way that he was moving it was impossible.

"I do not believe you." Rita said as Danny fixed his sandwich. It looked like they had recently gone groceries shopping. Danny was glad they chose to do it at this time.

"That is fine. I anticipated it and so I brought proof." Lila said showing her something on her phone.

Whatever was on the phone was enough to make the woman break down into tears and begin to cry. Danny kind of felt bad for her. Her entire life was being flipped upside down and everything she believed to be true was being proven wrong.

"Why are you doing this?" Dexter asked with a hard tone of voice and cold eyes.

"I am trying to help you Dexter. That is my job." Lila said as she stared at him.

"How is this helping me?" Dexter asked.

"This is a process and it all begins with talking and the truth needed to be heard." Lila said. That was a lie. The two of them were going to alter their memories before they sent them on their way.

Lila just wanted to mess with them first probably. There had to be some reason for doing all of this. Something for her to gain otherwise there would be little point.

"Now for the second part. It is time for all of you to forget." Lila said as she looked at each one of them in the eye and they each got a dazed look showing her control of them

"Sleep." Lila said and they obeyed.

"Now it is your turn." Lila said.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked Lila. He knew what she wanted but the question was how much needed to be changed and erased.

"I need you to rewrite Dexter's memories and personality so he won't kill again." Lila said.

"Easy enough." Danny said to her as he put his sandwich down and got to work. It took about twenty minutes to make sure everything was done correctly. Minds were complicated things and a single accident could ruin everything.

"Done. Now for the other members of the family." Danny said as he altered their memories. They would trust each other as much as before but now they would be closer now due to Dexter no longer holding pats of himself back.

"Now it is time to move them." Danny said and the two adults and kids were teleported far away. As he had been making his sandwich he had seen the book on the floor.

"Where did you send them?" Lila asked him.

"Somewhere safe and a place no one will ever remember their past lives." Danny said. He had sent them to a place that no one in this world could ever find them.

"Where is that?" Lila asked him.

"This." Danny said holding up a copy of twilight that one of the children had.

"Why would you put them in there?" Lila asked.

"The world in these pages was safer than living out in this world." Danny said. It was true as long as you weren't some stupid teenage girl or an idiotic Cullen people survived to a long age.

He also did not put them in Forks to add extra protection.

These were not the first group of people he had put in books. The process though turned the books into an entire world and he could keep track of the people he had put in there. They would live their lives without a clue that they were in a book. They would age and die in peace.

"Now we need to fake their deaths." Lila said.

"How do you want to do it?" Danny asked Lila.

"Arson." Lila said immediately. That was no surprise to him. Lila's love for fire was second only to her obsession for him.

"Alright." Danny said turning the chairs into fake bodies and had them look asleep on the couch.

Danny watched as she pulled a match from her purse. Lila always carried a few with her. She did not smoke but she liked the fire.

"Let's go." Danny said pocketing the book holding Dexter and his family as he broke a pipe and let gas fill the house. He increased the amount flowing through the house and the moment the match began to light Danny turned the two of them intangible and flew off into the sky and away from the burning and crumbling house.

"What now?" Danny asked her.

"It is time to head to your surprise." Lila said and gave him directions to an apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat back in a bed with his eyes closed wondering what was going on. He had been with Lila for the most of it but there were large questions he had that still had not been answered. He still wanted to know the reason for all of this and what his surprise was.

"You ready?" Danny called out.

"Don't be impatient sweetheart." Lila called out coming into the room wearing a white corset and boots with a blonde wig.

"What is this about?" Danny asked.

"I decided to make the surprise more fun and I decided dressing up would only make it better." Lila said she crawled on the bed.

"Come in love." Lila said and a woman came in wearing the same thing Lila was except hers were black and her hair was red.

"Really Lila dressing up as Emma Frost and Jean Grey?" Danny asked her.

"It just came to me." Lila said whispering in her ear with her accent extra heavy.

"Who is she?" Danny asked pointing as the new woman.

"This is Debra Morgan. Dexter's sister." Lila said as she ripped his shirt off.

"Is this why you wanted to help Dexter?" Danny asked her.

"Maybe." Lila said avoiding the question and pulling Debra closer.

"What in the world did she do to you?" Danny asked her. It had to be serious to send away the girl's brother and begin turning the girl into a sex slave.

He could tell that it was going that way. She had done something similar to Charmain Tully back in the nineteen-fifties. Lila had never taken being insulted well.

Charmain had been hunting them due to them running wild and causing chaos and ruling the criminal underworld.

Lila had wanted to corrupt the determined police officer.

Charmain never had a chance. She had never come up against someone as stubborn as Lila.

Those were fun time.


	4. Chapter Three: Visiting the Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or American Horror Story**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Visiting the Haunted and Trapped**

* * *

"Here we are." Danny said as he opened the doors to the Cortez Hotel lobby. The girls were behind him while his duplicates got their suitcases out of the car. The duplicates were clearly unhappy with their role but they knew that they were temporary and had to put up with it.

In the beginning Danny had felt bad about using them like that but after a few centuries he got over it. He had gotten over the fact that he had been a clone himself a long time ago. He no longer brooded or angsted over the fact.

"This place looks lame." Madison said as she took her sunglasses off her head. She had been looking forward to coming back to Los Angeles since they had started packing. Queenie and Nan had joked around saying that he would have had to drag her back to New Orleans kicking and screaming.

It had taken him and Zoe to stop Madison from sending something to hit them upside the head. They both knew that whatever it was that it would not be soft like a marshmallow or a pillow. They were in the dining room and everything in their was either sharp or heavy. Either way there was no way that it would end well.

Zoe and Madison had been growing closer since he was gone. Apparently they had gone to a party together. Some fraternity guys had tried to rape Zoe and might have if it had not been for Madison. The frat guys had run off when other guys had come intending to give them a good beat down.

Afterwards Zoe and Madison had agreed to hunt those guys down. Danny had asked if they wanted help but they declined saying that they needed to do it on their own. He nodded in acceptance and let them go do it on their own. He just made sure that they knew if they needed help that they had it. He was always good to go on a rampage. Especially against people that deserved it.

"This place is more fun than it looks." Danny said as they walked through the building. He had spent a lot of time in this place when he stayed in Los Angeles and had no real goal. With all the ghosts and vampires(though they would not admit it) that spent time in this hotel there was always something going on.

"There are a lot of people here but they do not feel like people." Nan said as she started looking around with a weird but interested look on her face. It did not help with the way her face naturally looked but Danny had tact and avoided saying such.

Madison on the other hand did not.

"You look like someone hit you with a shovel." Madison said with a laugh.

"Can you not be such a bitch?" Queenie asked. Danny was paying a bit of attention but most of his focus was on getting the key to his reserved room.

"You brought some friends with you Danny?" Liz asked him from behind the desk.

"Yes we plan on staying for a bit." Danny said as he glanced at his friends and sighed. At least they were sticking to words and not using magic here. Madison and Queenie had both been getting stronger and if Madison used her more physical powers than this hotel might have been burnt to the ground.

"Why is it so loud?" Sally's voice asked from behind him.

"I was wondering where you were." Danny said as he turned to face her. Sally was a terrible person. Danny would agree whenever the question was asked but she looked too much like Cordelia for him to let her suffer endlessly for eternity.

"Why did you need me?" Sally asked him. They had been good friends since he had burned up that monster that had been tormenting her since she and her friends died.

"I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine." Danny said as he walked towards the girls.

"Who is this?" Madison asked him. She had a bored and uninterested look in her eyes.

"This is Sally. She is an old friend." Danny said.

"Why is her mind so weird?" Nan asked as she stared at Sally.

"I'm sure many people ask the same about you." Madison said.

"Sally is a ghost and there is a reason I wanted you to meet her." Danny said as he used his powers to change her clothes and clean and straighten her hair. He wanted to know how hard he had to push before the spell that was affecting everyone else could be broken.

"Why?" Zoe asked him. She was in a black shirt and pants. Danny wondered how long it would take before the heat got to her. Danny had a bet on five hours, Madison had it on three, Queenie had it on six, and Nan had it on five hours and thirty minutes.

"Look at her face." Danny said creating mirrors around them so that they could see it clearly. If it was needed he would go and take more extreme measures.

"Why did you turn her into Cordelia?" Madison asked him. Danny could have jumped for joy if he was not worried that if he gave up that he would have to start all over again.

"That is the thing I did not change her face only what she looks like." Danny said to the group while holding Sally's shoulders.

"Then why does she look like her?" Nan asked him.

"That is a good question Nan and the answer is very simple." Danny said as he tightened his grip on Sally. She was not escaping now that he was so close. He could see the girls were close to understanding.

"I have been around a long time. Long enough to know that every once in a while people are born with a similar face. Doppelgangers if you want to keep it simple." Danny said.

"So that is why Sally and Cordelia share the same face?" Zoe asked him.

"Yes. That is also why I wanted Zoe to come here." Danny said.

"Are you saying that I have a doppelganger?" Zoe asked him clearly uncertain on how to react.

"Yeah I met her a while back. I told her I would bring her on of her doppelgangers before I came to visit again." Danny said.

"What is she like?" Zoe asked him.

"Violet is a lot like you maybe a bit more goth and cynical though." Danny said.

"Sounds like you too would get along famously." Madison said.

"You can come along if you want." Danny said.

"I have got nothing better to do while we wait for the show to get set up." Madison said.

"What are we supposed to do while you guys go out on an adventure?" Queenie asked him.

"Explore the hotel and order some food. Just don't go to the penthouse or the basement. The vampires hang around there and they would be very tempted to drink the blood of a witch." Danny said.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked him.

"Yup. apparently they find it delicious. Anyway I will tell Liz to tell the others to leave you alone." Danny said. He, Zoe, and Madison went back to the car while the duplicates took their stuff to their rooms.

Danny gave a chuckle while watching Sally walk back to the bar to probably drink away the sorrows of her afterlife away. Once again he was glad that he was not that type of ghost. Being stuck in the same place for all eternity except for halloween would have made him wish he could have died.

Violet and her family would probably be happy when he showed up to keep his promise. It was all they had been looking forward to since he met them.

"Let's go." Danny said as he walked out of the hotel with the girls following behind him.


	5. Chapter Four: Raising The Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or American Horror Story**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Raising The Dead**

* * *

Danny could feel the wind blowing through his hair as he and a duplicate drove through the city on motorcycles. He had been tired of driving a car but just making a portal to the house would have gotten rid of all the suspense and tension. So motorcycles were the way to go.

Also it allowed both the girls to hold onto him tight without fighting each other. They were protected by helmets but he did not bother since it was not like he could die twice. Because of that he also did not mind increasing his speed every once in a while to give the girls a good scare.

"How much longer?" Madison asked him. Her voice was not louder than the engine but with his hearing and her being so close it did not need to be.

"We are not that far now." Danny said as he turned on a corner. The Murder House was not far now and soon Violet and Zoe would meet each other. Constance would have to die alongside that demon baby but they had lived long enough.

Eventually they pulled up at the giant house that was home to the restless spirits that had been murdered and bound to the grounds. The moment he stepped on the ground he could feel all the spirits in the house.

"So this is the place?" Zoe asked him as she walked up to him. Danny turned around and noticed that she had a very uncertain look on her face. Probably due to the fact that she was going to meet someone with the exact same face as her. Madison was still by the motorcycle looking in a mirror and trying to fix her hair.

"This is the place. It was built in nineteen-twenty-two by Charles and Nora Montgomery." Danny said to Zoe. Thinking on Nora though made Danny want to smack himself on the head. He had totally forgotten that Misty and Nora were doppelgangers of each other.

"Any relation to Madison then?" Zoe asked him while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not sure. I never really checked on it." Danny said.

"So are you guys ready or do we still have to stay outside?" Madison asked him as she walked up to them. Her sunglasses were protecting her from the sun.

"Sure we can go inside now." Danny said as he took the lead and walked up to the door.

"LIke do we need to knock or something?" Zoe asked him.

"No need." Danny said as he turned the handle of the door and it opened. Ever since the Harmons died he had been the owner of the house to help them prevent people from dying.

"Let's get the freak show started then." Madison said as she walked in the house first. Danny just watched her walk. His attention moved from her blonde hair to her back and all the way down to her her ass and her legs. Danny was once again reminded why he loved that the twenty-first century had arrived. The centuries and millenniums before were fun but his original time was still a favorite.

"Well you heard the queen. Let's go." Danny said as he held the door open for Zoe. Zoe gave him a small smile showing she understood his pain and walked in.

"Hello." Madison called out to the people she assumed were in the place.

"Hello." Moira said as she came around the corner. Just looking at the old face and blinded eye and Danny still felt sad at what happened to her. It was a tragedy on the level of a shakespearean play. She may have had a role to play in the tragedy that ended with her death but it still could have been avoided.

Especially with the way her afterlife went. It was a very cruel joke. To most men instead of the old and bitter old woman she appeared as a very attractive redhead in her early to mid twenties. She was trapped in a cycle and unable to escape her torment. All due to the fact that she ended up dying in a place that just so happened to be cursed.

"Hello Moira." Danny said giving her a wave.

"You have brought friends." Moira said as she gestured for the lot of them to take a seat. Being a servant even in death was another insult heaped upon her. Not to mention having to see Constance every day.

Sally and Donovan were his experts on the subject of spending eternity with the person that killed you. They would always find time to complain to him about it when he was staying at the Cortez.

"Moira this is Madison and this is Violet." Danny said as he gestured to the both of them. Moira hurried to the couch the moment that she had seen Zoe. Danny had not been surprised in the least since he knew that it would happen. Moira and the others had been waiting a long time for someone like Zoe to appear.

"Why does this old lady not know the definition of personal space?" Madison asked.

"I should have warned you that this would happen." Danny said and could not help himself and smile as Moira looked over Zoe. Moira was looking at her with her good eye and turning her face to make sure she was not being delusional.

"She looks exactly like Violet." Moira said as she let go of Zoe's face.

"I know. That is kind of why I brought her here." Danny said to Moira and jumped off of the couch. He could feel the others listening even if they refused to make themselves visible.

"I know you guys are here. So come out already." Danny said to the ghosts watching them. It did not take long for the three he was waiting for to come forward.

"This is impossible." Violet said as she took a look at Zoe. The thing about ghosts was that they were no longer bound by the spell that prevented doppelgangers from recognizing each other. So Moira, Violet, and all the others could see Zoe and see her similarities to Violet.

"Who is this?" Zoe asked as she pointed at Violet and the others.

That question just reminded him that while the spell did not work on the dead for the living the doppelganger may as well have been just another stranger in the street. He would have to help Zoe break past the spell.

"Zoe this your doppelganger Violet and this is her family." Danny said to the girls.

"She doesn't look that similar." Madison said as she looked at Violet. Her sunglasses had been lying on her head since the Harmons had arrived.

"The same way you could not tell Cordelia and Sally looked the same." Danny said as he walked towards the two of them.

"Grab my hand." Danny said to the two of them offering each a different hand. Madison took it immediately while Zoe was a little bit more hesitant. The moment they both held his hand Danny ran a bit of his power through the both of them so that they could see beyond the spell affecting their sight.

"You really do look like me." Zoe said as she stared at Violet. They might not have been able to see it but to Danny both of the girls had eyes with a green tint.

"No shit." Madison said once she got a good look at Violet.

"Do you guys want to talk for a bit?" Danny asked Violet and Zoe. They probably had a lot of things they wanted to ask the other. Violet had been dead for a couple years and had missed out on a lot of stuff.

He had other things to take care of anyway.

"Madison I have a couple things to deal with next door. You stay here and chill. I will be back soon." Danny said as he walked to the door.

"Are you finally going to do it?" Moira asked him before he made it a step outside of the house.

"Yes. You have been waiting a long time for this haven't you?" Danny asked without turning back.

"Please make it painful." Moira said to him.

"I will try. Constance would truly deserve it after everything she has done." Danny said to Moira and without another word walked to the neighboring house.

Constance was a doppelganger for Fiona and for a lady without magic she was almost just as horrible. Cordelia had ended up better than Constance's kids and that he was sure was purely due to his and Myrtle's effort.

Danny did not even bothering to knock. He just walked right through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Constance yelled with a shotgun in her hand. The moment that she saw him however was the moment that she stopped caring about questions. She just shot at him without a moment of hesitation.

Danny had to admit that he was impressed at the Constance's boldness. It was still ineffective but impressive nevertheless.

"This is for Moira." Danny said as he conjured a knife in his hand and tossed it at Constance. The old lady did not intend to die that simply and tossed her self to the ground. The knife was embedded in the wall.

"So she finally got you to come try and kill me?" Constance asked as she got up and tried to crawl her way out of the living room. Tried being the correct word given that the moment she tried to leave the room Danny had her fly back to him and float into the air.

"You knew this was a long time coming." Danny said to his floating captive only for her to break into laughter.

"Really?" Constance asked him.

"Any final words?" Danny asked her.

"No just laughing at the ridiculousness of this. Of you playing honest avenger. You who has killed so many people that just making a list would lead past the door and down the street." Constance said to him.

"All right then. I hope you are content with those words." Danny said before he killed Constance. He was in a kind mood so he conjured a gun and shot Constance through the head. She had killed her husband and Moira like that and so for her to die the same way was symmetric.

With Constance dead there was only one living thing inside the house that needed to be killed. Constance's grandson. A child born from a human and a ghost. What very well might be this universe's version of the anti-Christ. That abomination also had to die.

Danny placed his hand on the wall and let a green fire run through everything. Killing everything with fire seemed to be the best solution and if it it wasn't then Danny was prepared to bring meteorites down on this place.

One way or another the demon baby was going to die.

Danny watched as the house and everything in it burned to ashes. The smoke not bothering him one bit given that he was in a ghost shield. Danny eventually got bored and left the burning house. Someone would eventually notice the house was gone once all the flames went away. Not a moment before though as he did not need anyone wondering about green flames that could not be put out by water.

Danny walked to the Murder House with a whistle in his step once he saw that the baby was dead and the moment that he actually stepped in the house he was grabbed in a hug by Moira. She was not as strong as him and he knew that was the only reason his back was not cracking as Moira gave him a hug as tight as she possibly could.

"Is it done?" Moira asked him. The hope was clear in her voice as she held onto his arms.

"Yes. She is dead." Danny said and was given another crushing hug by the eternal maid.

"So you intend to fully fulfill your promise?" Moira asked him.

"Yes I do." Danny said to her. Long ago when he had first discovered the house was haunted he had promised to set a few of the ghosts trapped here that wanted to leave free. That was before the Harmons had moved into the house. After they had died Danny had come back to the house to check what they had wanted as well. Vivian and Ben wanted to move on as well. However they wanted their daughter Vivian to come back to life.

They wanted her to be able to experience a full life. A life that she was never able to due to the fact that she died because they decided to move here. Danny understood their motives and after asking Violet if that was what she wanted as well he agreed to their deal.

He did make them wait for him to find a doppelganger of someone currently in the house before he sent any of them into their correct afterlife. Whether that was for the better or worse they would be freed from this torment.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked as he extended a palm towards Moira.

"I have been waiting for so long. Please hurry." Moira said with her hands clasped together and tears running down her eyes. Danny hoped that once she made it to the other side that she would be truly happy. She deserved it.

The moment Danny opened his hand even further Moira disappeared in a flurry of blue lights. Danny gave a sigh before walking back towards the others in the living room.

"So how is everyone doing?" Danny asked as he came into the room and saw that Violet and Zoe were talking to each other and Madison and Hayden were talking to each other. That last pair was the more dangerous one.

Hayden from what he knew of her was never the most stable and if she and Madison became friends in the short time that they had been talking to each other it was more than likely that she would ask him to bring her back to life as well.

"Fine." Madison said.

"So how has it been going Danny?" Hayden asked as she stood up and came to give him a hug. Hayden McClaine was the definition of clingy and while he found those types fun at times Hayden could also be very boring. Hayden was just basically a less interesting Lila.

"Life has been good." Danny said as he separated himself from Hayden.

"You girls ready?" Danny asked as he cracked his fingers. It was about time that he finished what he came here for. It was finally time to make a ghost solid.

Of course someone had to choose now to intervene and cause a problem.

"AAAhhhh." Tate yelled as he came charging right at him. He did not get anywhere close of course as the moment Danny noticed Tate running at him he gestured with his eyes and flung Tate into a wall.

"I wondered where you were." Danny said as he kept Tate stuck to the wall despite his efforts to break free. Danny just let him struggle a little bit more just for the fun of it.

"Let me go." Tate yelled at him.

"I don't think so." Danny said to him while looking around the room.

"It is time for you to finally move on Tate. No more murdering people." Danny said.

"This coming from you is ridiculous. You have killed way more people than I have." Tate growled at him.

"Your mother said something similar to that and now she is among the dead." Danny said to him.

"Violet you can't let him kill me." Tate begged his ex-girlfriend. Danny glanced at her but she only shook her head. Danny turned back to Tate who only looked more depressed when Violet refused to acknowledge him.

Tate really should not be surprised given what he has done to her family, her, and others in this city.

"Well Tate this is goodbye." Danny said as he clenched his hand slowly and Tate disappeared in a burning green flame. He made sure to vanish Tate's vocal chords so that the ghost could not scream.

"Alright now onto business." Danny said as he turned towards the others. There was about a few seconds of awkwardness but the others got over it real soon.

"We want Violet to go first." Ben said to him with Vivian nodding along.

"Very well." Danny said as he walked forward and grabbed Violet's hand. The moment his hand touched hers a force of energy ran through her. He could feel as the moments passed and she became more and more solid. Eventually she became a living breathing person.

"How do you feel?" Ben asked as he looked Violet over. Vivian followed not long after.

"I am feeling solid I guess." Violet said as she clenched her hands a few times.

"Yes you are full alive now." Danny said to Violet.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I have something I want to say." Hayden said as she broke into the conversation. He already knew what she wanted before she would even suggest it.

"You want to be alive again right?" Danny asked her.

"Yes." Hayden answered after she got over her brief amount of shock.

"You want this too Madison?" Danny asked her. It was rare for her to make friends so however much he might be against it if Madison wanted it he would help.

"Why not?" Madison answered with a shrug.

"Very well." Danny said and with another hand wave Hayden was brought back to life.

"Now for the last bit of my promise." Danny said as he turned to face Violet's parents. They were in a long hug constantly crying and saying goodbye. The baby in their arms looking at everything curiously.

"Time to move on." Danny said and with another hand wave the Harmons disappeared in the same blue swirl that took away Moira.

"Now we are done." Danny said to everyone that was in the house and was alive.

"Then let's go back to the hotel. I don't want to miss the fashion show." Madison said.

"Fine." Danny said looking at the house that he would not be entering again for a very long time. He was sad that Nora did not appear before him but he guessed that she was still mad at him for agreeing to send the baby with his parents into their afterlife.


End file.
